Diamond Rose Knights
also known as the Calvary of the Diamond Rose was an organization featured in the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon television series. It was an order established by Embryo. The group served as Enforcer for Embryo's operations, and were little more than tools to him. The organization became defunct when Embryo betrayed and left all remaining members for dead. Members *Knight Leader **Salia (defected) *Knights **Ersha (former and betrayal) **Chris (defected) **Tanya (killed) **Irma (killed) **Preschool Children (Ersha's Preschool and Killed) History During Julio’s massacre of Arzenal, several Norma were approached by Embryo’s holograms simultaneously. He revived the preschool children and Chris with his abilities. After healing Chris, he asked to be friends and offered her a ring. After Embryo resurrected the preschool children, Embryo offered Ersha the ring to pilot the ragna mail Raziya. Irma and Tanya were captured by the mana powered and likely persuaded to join the Knights by Embryo. The last member to join was Salia after she was defeated by Ange. While Salia began to despair she awoke in Embryo’s presence. He treated Salia with affection and vindicated her self worth in order to make her loyal to him, in the process, she fell in love with Embryo, similar to what happen to Jill. When he was confident that Salia was under his spell, Embryo asked for her assistance in leading the Knight Troop and gave her the ring to pilot the Ragna-mail Cleopatra. The Diamond Rose Knights made their first appearance when the DRAGONs launched a full force invasion to recapture Aura. They were ambushed by the Diamond Rose Knights. The Knights proceed to slaughter the DRAGONs almost effortlessly . After the children were re-killed in the previous battle but this time being killed by Salamandinay when she and her comrades invades the Misurugi Empire, Ersha asked Embryo to revive them again, but he refused, saying they had no place in his world, and attacking her when she begged him to revive them, thus revealing his true colors to her and causing her to defect from the Diamond Rose Knights. When Aura is freed and the DRAGONs join the Norma in Libertus, Tusk claims the tables have turned. Embryo decides to buy time for his escape by betraying the Diamond Rose Knights, sending them to their deaths at the hands of the dragon clan. He forces the knights’ ragna mail to fire on the DRAGONs to provoke an attack. Tanya and Irma are promptly killed, Salia is about to die but is rescued at the last moment by Jill. Chris goes on a psychotic rampage and begins to massacre the DRAGONs until Hilda and Rosalie calm her down with Rosalie declaring her love for Chris. The Diamond Rose Knights are avenged by their Knight Leader Salia who confronts Embryo in order to kill him for his actions. Gallery Vlcsnap-2015-03-17-01h10m33s111.png|Members of the Diamond Rose Knights seen in The Warped World. From left to right: Salia, Chris, Tanya & Irma. Embryo's knights.jpg|Ragna-mails of the Diamond Rose Knights Diamond Rose Knight beam fire.gif|Diamond Rose Knights' beam fire at Sala's DRAGON swarm. Black Ragna-mails in Cross Ange TR..jpg|Diamond Rose Knights's Ragna-mail in Cross Ange TR. Cross Ange ep 17 Diamond Rose Knights.jpg|Salia, Ersha and Chris of the Diamond Rose Knights. Cross Ange ep 19 Diamond Rose Knights.jpg|The Diamond Rose Knights's first appearance including Salia, Tanya and Irma. Cross Ange ep 19 Tanya and Irma.png|Tanya and Irma of the Diamond Rose Knights. Cross Ange ep 20 Embryo and the Diamond Rose Knights Extended Version.png|Embryo and the 4 members Diamond Rose Knights Extended Version. Cross Ange ep 20 Diamond Rose Knights.png|The 4 members of the Diamond Rose Knights. Cross Ange ep 21 Preschool Childrens Extended Version.png|The Preschool Childrens of the Diamond Rose Knights. Cross Ange ep 21 Preschool Childrens Death Extended Version.png|The Death of the Preschool Childrens (Extended Version). Cross Ange ep 22 Raziya and Victoria.jpg Cross Ange ep 22 Theodra and Eirene.jpg Cross Ange ep 22 Preschool Children's Corpse Extended Version.png|Preschool Children's Corpse (Extended Version). Cross Ange ep 22 Preschool Children's Grave Extended Version.png|Preschool Children's Grave (Extended Version). Cross Ange ep 23 Embryo and 4 Diamond Rose Knights Extended Version.png|Embryo and the 4 members of the Diamond Rose Knights (Extended Version). Cross Ange ep 23 Embryo Hysterica Mode and Diamond Rose Knights Extended Version.png|Embryo in Hysterica Mode and the Diamond Rose Knights's Ragna-mail Destroyer Mode (Extended Version). Diamond Rose Knights Card.jpg|Diamond Rose Knights Card. Trivia *In the dub, the Diamond Rose Knights are called the Calvary of the Diamond Rose. References Category:Terminology Category:Factions Category:Empire of Misurugi Category:Antagonist Category:Diamond Rose Knights Category:Diamond Rose Knights Mecha Category:Norma